


Sing your song about pie

by minkhollow



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete's sweet tooth gets the better of him. (Spoilers for "The New Guy.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing your song about pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a picture prompt commentfic meme on LJ; the prompt in question was a pie as a pie chart.  
> I am not Syfy; I just borrow out of love.

There's a pie on the counter - lemon meringue, from the looks of things. Pete waves a hand over it; it seems to have finished cooling.

But it's probably there for a reason, so he should just go ahead and have a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Or a banana, or whatever it is he can scrounge up today.

But the pie's still there when he's done with his second bowl of cereal. At that point, it might as well be calling his name (not _really_ calling his name, that would just be weird, and he'd be very upset about having to lock down a perfectly good pie on a shelf in the Warehouse). It won't hurt anything if he just has one slice, will it?

It's damn good pie, as it turns out. Leena's really outdone herself this time; in fact, it's so good that he helps himself to another slice.

"Pete?"

"Gah!" He drops the knife into the meringue, halfway through cutting his third (and largest, so far) slice of pie. Leena's in the doorway to the kitchen; she showed up so suddenly that he wonders, not for the first time, if she's related to Mrs. Frederic.

"Why are you eating Myka's welcome back pie?" she says, perfectly mildly - almost scarier than if she were actually upset.

"Oh, come on," Pete says, "like Myka's actually going to eat any of it herself."

"It's also Steve's welcome-to-the-team pie. And he's not going to wait until he's stressed out to have some."

Pete sighs, and puts his plate in the sink, well aware that he's lost this battle. "Sorry."

Leena smiles. "That's all right. You can help me make a replacement, since you're here."

"...oh no. No, Leena, you don't want me to do that, I _eat_ the sugary goodness, I'm no good at making it--"

"Get me the blue mixing bowl while you're there, will you?"


End file.
